


meeting

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: ADD John B, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Surfing, adhd JJ, autistic pope, badass kie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: How the Pogues met Pope and decided that even though he is almost the complete opposite of them they would adopt him into their little group.
Kudos: 13





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time i was watching outer banks i thought that Pope was probably autistic and it was clear JJ had some special educational needs so i thought that if it was canon that may have been how they met. I added john B afterwards because i remembered Sarah calling him ADD so yeah.

JJ remembers meeting Pope for the first time. He had not long been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, they were 13. Despite them going to an awful public school the program for kids with special educational needs was actually quite good once a week after school the kids would get together. JJ himself already had a friend John B so he didn't go there to meet anyone it was an escape it had snacks and it was an extra hour away from his father. John B was also in the get together he had ADD but at 13 most girls were now into John B and he liked to spend these meetings as a chance to get to know some of the girls that were there. 

Pope didn't have any friends, for some reason people didn't want to be friends with a socially awkward 13 year old who wanted to study dead bodies. In Pope's defence though he couldn't help the way his autism manifested. He went to these meetings to make friends he thought he might be able to find somebody else like him or somebody who just liked him would be fine. 

Pope was stood in the corner eating a cooking and drinking some juice when JJ walked into him. Immediately Pope began to apologise .   
"I'm so sorry. Did you spill anything? Do you need another drink?"  
JJ just looked at the other boy confused by the reaction considering it was clearly JJ's fault. He waited for a second before finally letting Pope of the hook.   
"Bro chill out it was my fault can you stop apologising?."  
Still on edge Pope apologised one last time to which he earned an eyeroll.  
"Ok look man I'm JJ." The blond held out an arm for Pope to shake. The other teen just looked at it and refused to look into his eyes . JJ wasn't stupid he had been to enough of these meeting things to know that Pope was clearly autistic, so he kept talking to him about everything that came to mind asking him questions. 

Eventually the other spoke "My name is Pope." it was a whisper at best but it was enough for JJ.   
"Wait if your the pope where's the hat?" the darker boy smiled a little at this, in turn JJ placed the hat from his blond hair onto Pope's own dark curls. The two continued to make small chit chat until the meeting was over JJ can't remember what it was about but he remembers laughing until his face hurt. 

As they were about to leave the building JJ met up with john B as the two were planning on hanging out likely surfing as it was a good time for waves and wouldn't be too busy they invited Pope to hang out with them at the chateau, Pope agreed but called his father to ask permission and so he wouldn't worry although he felt it best not to divulge who he was with. 

Heyward didn't like JJ and John B as he felt that they were bad influences on his son, the two were often seen around the outer banks with no adult supervision getting into fights with kooks even from such a young age they were pogues to the bone and everyone knew it. Though most didn't care Heyward always felt bad for the boys and knew that if JJ and John B were to get a hold of Pope that they make him lose track of all the important things in life, like college. Pope knew this so he decided that he wouldn't tell his father for fear that he would ban him from seeing the only two potential friends he might ever have.

On the way to John B's the three talked though it was mostly JJ but they all seemed to enjoy the short walk from school. Pope was quieter now due to the introduction of John B but soon realised the other brunette was much quieter than JJ so and could actually pay attention to the things that the darker boy was saying, without being distracted by literally anything. 

They arrived at the chateau where JJ and John B both got their boards and wet suits as well as a six pack. "hey man." John B said to Pope "want to borrow a board?" Pope shook his head lightly still not completely comfortable talking to the other boy. John B continued talking " We have a spare board man its no trouble you can use it if you want."  
"I can't surf" Pope muttered. The two other boys looked at him in pure disbelief, neither of them had ever heard of an pogue that was unable to surf, even the kooks could surf. They looked at each other seemingly having a telepathic conversation eventually they both nodded.   
"Don't worry about it little buddy." JJ announced, Pope was, admittedly confused considering he was taller than JJ but felt best not to divulge that piece of information. The blond continued " You are currently looking at one of the best surfers on the island, who would be happy to teach you how to surf like a pro." Pope thought about it for some time he knew the dangers of surfing and knew his dad wouldn't be impressed with him surfing and apparently drinking if the beer in John B's hand was anything to go by, eventually he acquiesced deciding that one lesson couldn't harm him. Slowly he nodded. 

A loud holla travelled through the Chateau in excitement as the three began to make their way down to the beach , they decided they should drink after the surf lesson because otherwise there might be a real danger since none of them could hold there beer well yet. And pope already couldn't surf. As it turned out JJ was quite a good teacher, for a 13 year old with ADHD that is, occasionally he would try and get his new friend to do something too advanced but luckily John B was there to put a stop to that. 

Eventually they came out of the water pulling their wet suits down to their waist. They sat on the sand together each with a beer in hand pope was somewhat apprehensive about dinking they were only 13 and the legal age was 21. He sat there for a second looking at the beer in front of him, yet to be opened, deciding whether or not he should drink it. JJ looked at him "You don't have to drink it you know we can go get you a bottle of water or something the chateau is only a minute away."   
"Does it taste nice?" Pope asked, despite him being the same age as the others he seemed much younger, both looked at each other having another silent conversation and finally shrugged.   
John b spoke next "Why don't you try mine and if you don't like it I will get you a coke?" it was a nice middle ground as they didn't want to pressure the other boy into drinking. Pope liked the idea and tried some of the taller boys drink , initially the taste was quite off putting but it was cold and after another sip the darker boy decided that he liked the taste of the beverage.   
The other two boys were looking at him waiting for his final verdict whether or not he liked the drink they would both agree the taste wasn't great, it was the cheapest stuff and stolen and now a little bit warm from having been left in the sun they would have to invest in cooler. Pope removed the glass bottle from his lap and smiled nodding his head appreciatively at the drink. He handed it back to John b and opened his own earning a 'hoorah' from the blond next to him. 

As the three began to talk about everything and nothing they heard shouting from down the beach, it sounded lie a girl and all three perked there heads up to see what was happening they could just about see the outline of someone. Pope looked questioningly at the other two who were now looking at each other smiling JJ looked almost manic. As the shape got closer Pope could make out that it was Kiara the school trouble maker and for lack of a better word badass. She was making her way towards the boys, they could often be seen hanging out together at school as it seemed JJ and John B enjoyed picking up strays. 

Kiara was short only about 5'2" but she lacked in height she made up with in fire, she was often going on about how the school was doing nothing to help the environment or making petitions as well as confidently announcing all her clothes were from goodwill, although that wasn't unusual for most of the kids at their public school but Kiara was practically a kook and didn't need to buy second hand clothes. All in all most students didn't like her. This was except John Booker Routledge who thought she was amazing like some sort of bad ass. Even JJ was taken by the girl and felt she could probably lead him off the edge of a cliff and he would thank her, it was the effect she had on people it made you seem as though you were doing the right thing. 

She got closer to the boys she was wearing a tank top and ripped denim short. JJ stood up and coned his hands "Kie! Kie! Kie!! Hello over here! Come sit with us!" the girl looked angry but began to quicken her pace to them. She got a foot away from them before noticing their new addition. Startled by the appearance of a new person she stopped and looked at him for a second before introducing herself "who are you?" she questioned before realising what she had said she quickly covered her mouth before apologising. "Shit I'm sorry i just hadn't expected you. My name is Kiara Carrera. What's your name?" Pope just stared at the sand not talking or even looking at the girl in front of him. Sensing that Pope was uncomfortable JJ stepped in.   
"This Kie, is Pope Heyward, he goes to school with us but is like the worst Pogue ever." Kie scowled at the nickname this was a new thing that the boys were trying to get to stick she really hoped it wouldn't. Since the boy they were talking about still didn't seem comfortable and refused to take his focus from the sand Kie asked JJ why he was the worst pogue. JJ explained that his new friend had never been in a fight, didn't know how to surf, had never drunk before and was a straight A student. John B nodded along with what his best friend was saying seemingly agreeing that Pope was the worst pogue they had ever met , all well Kiara just watched the darker boy confused how these two idiots could have met this kid and how in the world they had gotten him to be friends with them.

Suddenly Pope gets a call , realising it was his father he stood up and answered the call. "hey dad." he said.   
"hey pope we need you to come back from the shop." just a few feet away the rest of the pogues heard the gruff sound of Popes father when Kie realised who there mysterious new friend was.   
"Wait Heyward as in the shop." she whispered to the two boys in front of her, they nodded. "You've got to be shitting me. His dad hates you two. I mean more than my parents." John b looked confused and angry by this.  
" He cant hate us we don't even know him he sounds like a dick." Kie rolled her eyes.   
" You might not know him but the whole island knows about you two idiots how could they not. But Heyward will literally kill you if he sees you with his son i heard him talking to my parents about you guys after he saw us hanging around telling them that you will probably end up in jail or something." 

They heard Pope finish his conversation with his father and come back Kie and John B dropped the subject of Popes father JJ on the other hand did not instead decided to ask the other boy if his father hated him. Popes silence was all the confirmation he needed and in retaliation JJ called the boys father a pussy. 

Pope coughed " Erm.. I have to go home and watch the shop so can I go get my clothes from the chateau please."   
John B decided to walk up the beach with the other boy and the other two joined in to wave good bye to their new addition. After he left Kie began to ask questions about the new boy asking where they met him, how they got him to be his friend and so on. Once JJ explained the meeting Kie was satisfied and decided to go home also leaving the two boys. She felt a surge of protectiveness for the new boy who had somehow softened all their hearts including JJ who had let the boy keep his hat saying that" th ePope has a hat so he would need it to prove who he was."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all really enjoyed this it was an idea i have had for a while now. please leave kudos and comment i would like to know how to improve some of my work. Follow me on Tumblr my username is FandomOverFriends.


End file.
